


Presente

by carolss



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Childhood, Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Gen, Past
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: No natal em que eles tinham dez anos Dennis e Dee Reynolds combinaram de fazer presentes um para o outro.





	Presente

No natal em que eles tinham dez anos Dennis e Dee Reynolds combinaram de fazer presentes um para o outro. Mesmo naquela idade ambos concordavam que presentes feitos em casa eram bobos mas eles também concordaram que já que ele não iam ganhar nada de Frank era melhor que nada.

Dee já estava acordada esperando por ele quando Dennis desceu a escada, e eles trocaram embrulhos. Dee deu uma olhada rápida no seu presente mas logo voltou sua atenção para o rosto de Dennis, e a expressão no rosto de seu irmão era bem diferente do que ela havia esperado encontrar.

“Porque essa cara ? Você não gostou ?” ela perguntou defensivamente.

“Você esperou que eu gostasse ?”

“Eu passei a tarde inteira fazendo esses biscoitos com a Rosa, então sim eu esperei”

“Se eu quisesse biscoitos Dee eu ia simplesmente pedir para a Rosa fazer biscoitos, algo que eu posso ter a qualquer hora não é um bom presente”

“Como se o seu fosse melhor”

“Sim é”

“É um desenho de você mesmo Dennis, porque eu iria querer isso ?”

“Porque é bonito, eu passei um tempão fazendo e tem sombreamen...quer saber Dee eu acho que você está com ciúmes por eu ter talento pra arte e você não ter talento pra nada. O meu é uma obra prima, o seu é lixo, e caso você não saiba coisas com formato de coração são pro dia dos namorados, não pro natal”

“Eu vou amassar a sua obra prima e jogar no lixo”

“E eu vou dar os seus biscoitos pro cachorro comer”

“Você não pode dar coisas com chocolate no meio pra cachorros idiota, eles morrem se eles comerem ou algo assim”

“Eu não me importo se ele morrer” Dennis disse, subiu as escadas correndo e bateu a porta do seu quarto com raiva.

Menos de um minuto depois ele pode ouvir o som da porta do quarto de Dee batendo também.

No seu quarto Dennis comeu cada um dos biscoitos surpreso em constatar que eles tinham um gosto bem melhor do que o normal. E em seu quarto Dee dobrou o desenho cuidadosamente e o guardou em seu diário.

 


End file.
